Tunay Na Pag-Ibig
by cwhench
Summary: Ikaw ang pinaka-magaling na best pren sa buong mundo at pinakamagandang girlfriend sa buong daigdig. Patawarin mo ako't minsan ay makulit ako. At lagi mong tandaan na mahal na mahal kita. *(Shayley) Tagalog fan fic para sa Pretty Little Liars. Try nyo basahin. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.


Tunay Na Pag-Ibig

_"Shannon, bakit ang lalim ng iniisip mo? Ano ba laman ng utak mo't nakakunot ang iyong noo?" tanong ni Ashley habang kaming dalawa ay nakahiga sa damuhan, nakatitig sa langit._

_"Wala. Ayaw lang kasi kitang mawala sa buhay ko. Ayaw ko na magkawalay tayo at ipagpalit mo ako sa iba." Sabi ko sa kanya habang tumititig sa kalawakan. Umusog siya sa akin, mga braso namin ay magkadikit na, at hinawakan niya ang aking kamay._

_"Bakit naman kita papalitan? Ikaw lang ang gusto ko makasama habang buhay at hindi ko hahayaan na mawalay ka sa piling ko dahil mahal kita Shannon. Tandaan mo ang sinabi ko."_

_"Mahal din kita Ashley. Gusto ko rin na makasama ka habang buhay at-" bigla akung napahinto dahil hinalikan niya ako sa labi. Maikli lang iyon at siya'y tumitig sa aking mga mata._

_"Iyon ang magpapatunay na ikaw ang mahal ko at ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko habang buhay Shannon." Napangiti kaming dalawa at ako'y tumayo._

_"MAHAL NA MAHAL KITA ASHLEY VICTORIA BENSON!" sigaw ko at may mga taong tumingin sa amin._

_"Ui… tama na iyan. Baka sabihin ng mga tao dito na baliw tayong dalawa." Sabi niya at namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi. Hinalikan ko ang kanyang ilong at ngumiti._

_"Wala akung magagawa, baliw na baliw ako sayo eh kasi mahal na mahal kita." Sabi ko sa kanya ng totoo. Namula ulit siya na parang kamatis._

_"Mahal na mahal na mahal din kita Shannon Ashley Mitchell." Hinalikan ko siya at niyakap ko siya ng mahigpit na parang hindi na ako bibitaw._

**_Kasalukuyan:_**

Tinawagan ko si Troian para tulungan ako kung paano ako magpropo-pose kay Ashley.

"Troian, tulungan mo ako. Di ko alam ang gagawain ko." Sabi ko kay Troian sa telepono. Pasalamat ako't wala si Ashley dito sa bahay ngayon at kasama niya si Lucy, ang girlfriend ni Troian na mamasyal at mag-shopping.

"Ui… Hintay ka lang diyan, papunta na ako." Sagot niya at biglang naputol ang linya. Inilagay ko ang cellphone ko sa unan at huminga ng malalim.

Bakit ba kasi ako kinakabahan? Mahal ko naman si Ashley at mahal niya rin ako at may mga plano na din kami para sa aming kinabukasan pero bakit ganito? Bigla namang may kumatok sa pintuan at tumayo ako para buksan ito.

"Huminahon ka Shay at mag-usap tayo." Sabi niya bigla at pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Sinirado ko ang pintuan at kami ay umupo sa sofa.

"Troi, ano ang gagawin ko?" sabi ko at sinabunutan ang aking sarili. Umusog si Troian at ibinaba niya ang aking mga kamay at hinawakan ito.

"Basta tandaan mo lang ang prinaktis natin dati. Huminga ka ng malalim at tumingin ka sa kanyang mga mata at sabihin mo ang mga bagay na gusto mong sabihin. Pag natapos na ang mahaba mong speech ay tanungin mo siya ng will you marry me, ganon."

"Eh paano pag sinabi niyang hindi at iwan ako-"

"Teka nga, hindi naman ata gagawin ni Ashley ang ganyang bagay lalo na't pag tungkol ito sa'yo o sa inyo at sa relasyon niyo." Sabi niya at binigyan niya ako ng halik sa noo at niyakap ako ng mahigpit.

"Mahal ka ni Ashley at sigurado akung sasagutin ka ng oo nun. Magtiwala ka lang sa iyong sarili at sa Panginoon. Huwag kang mag-isip ng negatibo at huwag mo kaming kalimutan imbitahan sa kasal kundi di na tayo bati." Biro pa ni Troian at kaming dalawa ay umagikik.

"Salamat Troian, sa lahat. Anong gagawin ko pag wala kayo sa buhay ko." Sabi ko at nginitian ko siya.

"Sa totoo lang, ewan ko. Baka baliw ka na ngayon."

"Ui, grabe ka naman. Di naman ata."

"Biro lang." sagot niya at nagpahinga kami sa upuan ng biglang may tumawag sa cell phone ni Troian.

"Ano balita?" sabi niya. Di ko na pinakinggan kasi baka pribado ang pag-uusap na iyon. Nag-usap pa sila ng ilang minuto at pagkatapos ay binaba niya na ang telepono. Parang nag-papanick siya.

"Okay ka lang Troi? Bakit parang namumutla ka ata?" tanong ko sa kanya at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay.

"Nasayo na ba ang sing-sing?" tanong niya bigla sa akin.

"Oo, bakit pa-uwi na sila?" tanong ko naman sa kanya. Teka, di pa ko handa. Lagot na ko!

"Oo eh. Si lucy yung tumawag kanina. Sabi niya pa-uwi na daw sila."

"Paano na to? Di pa ako handa."

"Kaya mo yan pare. Kunin mo na ang sing-sing at hintayin mo na siyang umuwi. Sige na, ano pa hinihintay mo? Pasko?"

"Eto na po, kukunin na po." Sabi ko at tumakbo papunta sa kwarto. Binuksan ko ang drawer at kinuha ang isang maliit na kahon na kulay itim. Bumalik ako sa upuan at nakita si Troian na parang nagpa-panick pa rin.

"Ano na? Nakita mo na?" tanong niya bigla pag-upo ko.

"Oo. Nasa akin na ang sing-sing. Asan na daw sila?" tanong ko, kinakabahan pa rin sa mangyayari.

"Parating na daw, malapit na malapit-" bigla namang napahinto sa pagsasalita si Troian ng may marinig kaming pagsarado ng pinto ng kotse.

"Ayan na sila!" pabulong na sigaw ko kay Troian. Tumayo kami ng tuwid at inayos ang aming damit. Itinago ko ang sing-sing sa aking bulsa at huminga ng malalim. Nginitian ako ni Troian at ngumiti din ako sa kanya. May narinig kaming agikik at biglang bumukas ang pintuan.

"Shay- Troian, nandito ka pala?" sabi ni Ashley pagpunta niya sa sala kasama si Lucy. Nagulat din si Lucy kasi akala niya na nasa bahay nila si Troian.

"Oo, eh kasi wala akong magawa at gusto din makipag-usap ni Shay." Sagot ni Troian kay Ashley at pinuntahan kung asan nakatayo si Lucy at niyakap ito.

"Tungkol saan Shay?" tanong ni Lucy sa akin. Ngumiti ako sa kanya at tumabi si Ashley sa akin at hinawakan ang aking kamay.

"Tungkol sa movie marathon natin sa Biyernes." Sabi ko at gusto ko sapakin yung sarili ko. Binigyan ako ng tingin ni Troian pero ngumiti siya sa akin.

"Talaga?" tanong ni Ashley sa'kin. Nakinig din sila Lucy at Troian . Naku naman, ano ba itong gulo na pinasukan ko.

"Oo pero itutuloy namin ang pagdedesisyon bukas."

"Ah ganon ba. Sige mauna na kami sa inyo. Paalam. Kita ulit tayo bukas." Sabi ni Lucy at hinawakan ang kamay ni Troian.

"Paalam mga dudettes. Kita-kits bukas." Sabi ni Troian, binuksan niya ang pinto at pina-unang lumabas si Lucy. Pero bago sila makaalis, bulong ni Troian sa direksyon ko na tawagan ko daw siya mamaya. Tumango naman ako at tuluyan na silang umalis.

"Anong palabas ang papanuorin natin?" tanong ni Ashley ng kami'y umupo.

"Di pa namin alam pero gusto ko panuorin yung Zombieland." Sabi ko sa kanya. Hinalikan niya ako at niyakap ako ng mahigpit.

"Ayos yan." Sabi niya at ipinatong ang kanyang ulo sa aking balikat. Eto na, gagawin ko na ito. Hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa.

"Ashley may gusto akung sabihin sa iyo." Sabi ko at huminga ulit ako ng malalim. Tumitig siya sa akin at parang maiyak-iyak na ang kanyang mga asul na mata.

"Makikipaghiwalay ka naba sa akin?" tanong niya at konti nalang ang kulang at tutulo na ang kanyang mga luha. Nagulat ako kasi hindi ko inaasahan na ganito ang kanyang iisipin. Ngumiti ako at hinawakan ang kanyang dalawang kamay ng mahigpit.

"Teka, hindi ko magagawa ang bagay na iyan Ash. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko diba? Pinangako ko yan dati sa iyo."

"Oo, pinangako mo nga. Ba't di mo sinabi agad? Pinagalala mo pa ko! Gusto mo ba akung bigyan ng heart attack?" sagot niya at hinampas niya ako sa braso. Di ko naman mapigilan na tumawa at kurutin ang kanyang pisngi.

"Hindi mo pa kasi ako pinatapos sa sasabihin ko." Sabi ko at hinalikan ang kanyang ilong.

"Eh, pasensya na. Ano nga pala ang sasabihin mo?" tanong niya at nawala na konti ang kaba na nararamdaman ko.

"Ash, simula ng nakita kita dito sa mundong ito, sabi ko sa sarili ko na ikaw na ang gusto ko makasama habang buhay. Hindi ko rin inaasahan na mamahalin mo din ako tulad ng pagmamahal ko sa iyo at nagpapasalamat ako't dumating ka sa buhay ko." Sabi ko at tumulo ang kanyang mga luha. Pinunasan ko ito at ngumiti sa kanya.

"Huwag ka munang umiyak. Hindi pa ako tapos sabihin ang mga gusto kung sabihin sa iyo eh." Bigla siyang tumawa at tumango.

"Ikaw ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa aking buhay. Tinulungan mo akung makita ang dapat na makita, maramdaman ang dapat na maramdaman. At ikaw din ang pinaka-magaling na best pren sa buong mundo at pinakamagandang girlfriend sa buong daigdig."

"Ui, grabe ka naman." Sabi niya at napansin kung namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi. Hinalikan ko siya at tumitig sa kanyang mga mata.

"Gusto ko sanang tandaan mo lagi na mahal na mahal kita at gusto kitang makasama habang buhay at wala ng iba. Mahal kita ng sobra Ashley na parang nasa isang mahiwagang lugar na ako kasama ka syempre." Di namin mapigilan ang tumawa dahil sa ka-cornyhan ko.

"Patawarin mo ako't minsan ay makulit ako. At sana, pag kailangan mo ng makakausap sa kahit anumang bagay ay nandito ako. Handang sumuporta at saluhin ka, at mahalin ka ng lubusan. Handang protektahan ka sa anumang makaksakit sa iyo at handa akong ibuwis ang buhay ko para lang iligtas ka sa kapahamakan."

Nginitian ko ulit siya at lumuhod ako sa kanyang harapan, kinuha ko ang sing-sing sa aking bulsa at tinanong ko siya ng,

"Ashley Victoria Benson, will you marry me?"

_**Napagpasyahan ko na gumawa ng tagalog na fan fiction para sa Pretty Little Liars kasi wala pang tagalog na fan fiction para dito. Paki-review po, salamat. =)**_


End file.
